


Patch

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Orochi took what she needed.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Patch

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'patch'

At the edge of Shirasagi's garden was a patch that looked wild and neglected and Orochi knew it did nothing but frustrate the gardeners. But Mikoto had requested they leave it be and so they did. It was Orochi's patch and all of her herbs and it was not wild or neglected at all. She simply took what she needed when she needed them and let the rest grow until they, too, were needed for medicine or divination or simple seasoning. Sometimes she trimmed a bit, just because, or thinned out anything growing too enthusiastically. But mostly just took what she needed or wanted or had a use for; for herself, for Mikoto... 

Now she was choosing for Kagero, for a few little gifts since she knew Kagero needed something. Kagero kept so many of her feelings inside, but Orochi knew her Kagero well. So something to ease her mind, make her smile, remind her of better times. A few snips and leaves went into her basket, followed by stalks and flowers. It would not take long; she had all she needed. 

Hopefully it would be enough, for she did like little tricks but not true pain. Not on Kagero's soul, clearer than her face... 

And not when she had her patch, carefully kept at the edge of the garden... 

Orochi took what she needed.


End file.
